Molly and Arthur: A Tale of an Adorable Notice
by PinkRoseKoolKat
Summary: This is my idea of how Molly and Arthur first became a couple when they were young teens at Hogwarts. I do not own any of the major characters or settings, the fabulously talented JK Rowling does.


Molly and Arthur: A Tale of an Adorable Notice  
Fifth-year Molly Prewett had gotten out of bed early on a bright, Saturday morning. Of course this wasn't unusual, as she did this every weekend. She made her bed, dressed into a pair of jeans, a blue t-shirt that had an image of Celestina Warbeck on it, and sneakers. She pulled her bright orange, semi-short hair into a ponytail, and put on her little rhinestone earrings. Before she left the dormitory, she grabbed her white apron and headed out towards what was perhaps her favorite spot at Hogwarts: the Kitchens. 

When she arrived, she grinned as she was welcomed by the smell of freshly baked blueberry scones. She saw her House-Elf friends, and greeted them all by name as she put her apron on. She smiled, and one of them, named Tammy asked "Are you ready to learn more today, Miss Molly?"  
Molly nodded eagerly, and Tammy said "Alright Miss, today we're going to learn how to make fresh bread."  
Molly grinned, and said "Oh! I always did love the smell of freshly-baked bread!"  
Tammy smiled, and said "Indeed! As do I, Miss! Shall we begin?"  
Molly said "Yes!" and Tammy began to instruct her.  
They mixed flour, water with yeast in it, milk and other typical bread ingredients together first. Then Tammy told Molly "Alright Miss, you did well mixing the ingredients, now we must set the bowl aside with a damp cloth on top of it for about forty minutes. Should Miss eat some breakfast while we wait?"  
Molly's stomach grumbled and she laughed as she said "That might be a good idea."  
Tammy laughed lightly as she said "Indeed! Here Miss, take a fresh blueberry scone and a mug of tea, yes?"  
Molly nodded and said "Thank you!" as she got herself just that.  
She savored the sweetness of the scone, and the slight bitterness of the tea. It was the perfect combination. Once she finished, she decided to help Tammy with taking the next batch of scones off the trays, and they talked as they waited for the dough to be ready.  
Once the forty minutes was up, Tammy said "Alright Miss, time to knead the dough!"  
Molly grinned as she said "Alright!"  
Tammy instructed Molly to flour the counter really well, as well as the dough, and Molly began to knead the dough, getting flour all over herself in the process.  
As she was working, a fellow Gryffindor boy walked in, looking for a goblet of pumpkin juice and a blueberry scone as he got ready to go to the library to research Muggle artifacts. However, as he came in, he noticed Molly, who even with flour all over herself, he felt his heart beat fast at the sight of her adorable smile.  
He ruffled his orange hair nervously before he smoothed out his red sweater and brown trousers, and attempted to approach her.  
He walked up to her, and tried to say something to her, but all that he was able to say was a semi-squeaky "Hullo."  
Startled, she turned around, her light brown eyes gazing up into his light blue ones. She blushed furiously, as she knew she looked like a mess and he was rather attractive.  
She said "Oh, um, hi?"  
He blushed slightly, and said with a slight squeak at first "How-" at which she giggled, but then he cleared his throat and asked "How are you?"  
She smiled and replied "I'm great, thank you. How are you? Arthur Weasley, right?"  
He looked surprised, and said "I'm well, thank you. Yes, and you're Molly, Molly Prewett, right? You're in my Charms class!"  
She nodded, and asked "So, um, is there anything I can help you with?"  
He caught himself staring at her, and he blushed as he looked around the room, and answered, "Oh, hm? Yes, well I was hoping to find a blueberry scone and a goblet of pumpkin juice-"  
Tammy said with a smile "Not a problem at all, Sir!" and with a snap of her fingers, she went to get them.  
Molly went back to kneading the dough at a quicker pace again, and he asked her "What are you making?"  
She grinned as she replied "Fresh country bread."  
He said "Oh that sounds heavenly, that's my favorite-"  
She gasped and replied excitedly "Oh me too!"  
Tammy then returned with a goblet of pumpkin juice and a plate of blueberry scones, and said "There you go Sir!  
He said "Oh, thank you!"  
Tammy smiled, and Molly said "Well, it was nice talking to you, Arthur."  
He said "It was my pleasure, Molly."  
Just as he was about to leave, he said "Oh, Molly?"  
She turned around, and wiped her forehead with the back of her hand as he asked shyly "Um, how would you, well, liketohangoutsometime?"  
She giggled, and asked "Pardon? I didn't catch that last bit."  
He repeated himself, looking very nervously at her as he asked "Would you like to hang out sometime?"  
She looked surprised, and he blushed furiously. She replied "I'd love to!"  
His mouth split into a wide grin, and he almost dropped his plate of scones as he almost leapt for joy.  
She giggled, and asked "How about just after noon? I'll be done here by then."  
He nodded eagerly, saying "Yeah! I'll come and meet you here."  
She smiled widely, and he returned it as he said "Right, see you then?"  
She nodded, and he left, and she went back to work, grinning so much that she knew her cheeks would be sore.  
Molly and Arthur met up as they said they would later that day, and they walked around the castle, talking about their likes, dislikes, dreams and interests. They did this for the rest of the afternoon, until dinnertime, and they continued to do this daily until a week later. At the end of the week, Arthur asked "Um, Molly?"  
She asked in return "Yes Arthur?"  
He put his hand nervously behind his head, and his ears turned slightly pink as he asked "Would you like to go with me to Hogsmeade this weekend?"  
She looked surprised, but smiled and said "I'd love to!"  
They grinned at each other, and just before they made their separate ways, she kissed him on the cheek, causing him to turn bright red. As she walked away, her face was slightly pink as well. They both looked forward to their first date that weekend.


End file.
